Limp
Limp was a Malazan soldier in the 5th squad,House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB 2nd Company of the Ashok Regiment. According to the armourer Tak, Limp gained his nickname after being stamped by a horse during training under Master Sergeant Braven Tooth.The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1071/1072 He injured his leg multiple times throughout the series. In House of Chains Limp was stationed with the Ashok Regiment under Captain Kindly in Silver Lake on Genabackis. He, Sergeant Cord, and others in their squad were under house arrest for drunkeness when Karsa Orlong attacked their garrison. The mage, Ebron, armed Limp and the other squad members and they were able to capture the rampaging Teblor. During the attack, Karsa managed to shatter the knee of Limp's bad leg with his bloodsword.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.133-136 The Ashok Regiment returned to Seven Cities in time to be caught up in the Whirlwind rebellion. Fifty-one soldiers of the 2nd Company barricaded themselves inside the cliffside fortress B'ridys where they were besieged by the renegade Irriz and over 500 rebels. During the siege, Limp broke his leg in a rock-slide, but mended fast.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.361 Kalam Mekhar broke the siege and suggested the regiment join Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army, which was marching toward Raraku. In the aftermath of the Battle of Raraku, the regiment's 16 survivors ambushed and slew the sorceress, Fayelle, and a small band of Dogslayers. Limp hurt his knee in the engagement and had to be helped onto his horse by Bell as they fled the onrushing waters that flooded Raraku.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.842-844 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, the Ashok Regiment was incorporated into the 9th Company of the 8th Legion within the 14th Army. Cord's 5th squad remained intact although it was redesignated as the 7th squad.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, UK BCA edition p.xvi Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the Heavy infantry. Fist Keneb then ordered Cord to lead the 9th Company's seventh through twelfth medium infantry squads into Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under heavy attack by hidden swordsmen and archers. Cord's squad linked up with Mosel's heavy infantry following Fiddler's marines.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.292-297 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Cord's squad fled the flames along with a mixed group of survivors from Sobelone's, Balm's, Fiddler's, Hellian's, and Gesler's squads. True to his name, Limp broke his left leg during the fighting when it became trapped under a sliding piece of stonework. Cord, Corporal Shard, and other members of the Ashok Regiment had to pull him free.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.311/317 Limp was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat. Limp found the experience so claustrophobic and frightening that he began to panic. Shard pounded his head against the ground until he lost consciousness to stop the screaming. When Koryk grew concerned over the unmoving Limp, Shard twisted the soldier's broken leg to immediately rouse him and show he still lived.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.339-340/368/370 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) Notes and references de:Humpel Category:Bonehunters Category:Males Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Medium infantry